Giving You Up
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE! SamPhil. 6 part story. It's Lent and Samantha is curious to know what Phil's decided to give up. Can he avoid his true feelings for Sam and will she reciprocate if she finds out? Jam friendship! Please review, would mean a lot! x
1. Part 1: Giving You Up

**Giving You Up  
Part 1**

Samantha Nixon was the first to arrive at Sun Hill CID on the morning of March 1st, closely followed by fellow detective sergeant Phil Hunter.  
"Do you want a coffee?" Phil asked, walking over to the coffee machine in the corner of the CID room.  
"Yes please." Sam replied with a grateful smile.  
"Black one sugar yeah?" Phil asked, putting a spoonful of coffee into Sam's mug.  
"Just black please, I'm giving up sugar for Lent."  
"Really?" Phil said. "Well good luck!"  
Sam smiled. "Thanks. Anyway what are you giving up Phil?"  
The detective stalled, he knew exactly what he was giving up but he couldn't exactly tell Sam now, could he!  
Late last night Phil had decided that he was going to get over Sam, no matter how much will power it took, he was going to give her up. Every spare moment of the day Phil's thoughts ended up on Sam, imaginary situations when they were together, plans they could make for the future. But Phil had decided that he was giving up fantasising about Sam for Lent but seeing her first thing in the morning wasn't helping.  
"Uh...I haven't really decided yet..." Phil stuttered.  
Sam smiled walking over to him as the kettle boiled. Phil fought to regain control of his actions as he carefully poured the hot water into the two coffee mugs. Sam thanked Phil and took the mug from him. She blew on the liquid and took a sip.  
"You've got to think of something." Sam pestered, pretending not to enjoy watching Phil squirm.  
The doors of CID were flung open as Zain Nadir entered the room and headed straight for where Sam and Phil were standing.  
"Coffee." He groaned, making himself a cup and looking from Sam to Phil who hadn't answered Sam's question.

Zain drank half of his mug of black coffee before looking back at Sam and Phil.

"What's going on?" He asked in puzzlement. "Did I miss something?"  
Sam grinned mischievously at Zain. "I was telling Phil that I was giving up sugar in my tea and coffee for lent and Phil was about tell me what he was going to give up."

Zain smirked, he could sense Phil's discomfort too.

"Looks like I walked it at the right moment." DC Nadir commented.

Phil wasn't impressed and could feel his cheeks turning red however much he forced himself to keep his cool. A few years ago this situation would not have affected him at all had he would have happily confessed. But now was different, he was different.

Phil scowled. "What does it matter to you two anyway?" He asked before storming over to his desk.

Sam and Zain exchanged a curious glance. What was Phil hiding?

* * *

**_This is just a very short 3 part story that I started writing a few weeks ago. It's set around Lent and I will update it some time before Easter haha! It's meant to be taken light heartedly! Please review! V x x x_**


	2. Part 2: A Time To Panic

**Giving You Up  
Part 2**

Phil didn't know why he reacted the way he did. He knew that Sam and Zain were just trying to have laugh but he didn't like the way it was directed solely at him. Phil didn't understand why he had become so irrationally angry, maybe it was because he wanted to be the one sharing the joke with Sam. He realised that by storming off he had made a bigger deal of things than if he just laughed off the teasing and come up with some pathetic excuse. He could hardly tell his colleagues that he was giving up thinking about DS Samantha Nixon in an unprofessional way now could he? It would be one way to make the detectives in CID laugh anyway although Phil was already capable of doing that without even trying.

Phil booted up his computer and then flushed with embarrassment when he realised that he had left his mug of coffee over by the kettle. Life really wasn't on his side this morning. Samantha and Zain were still drinking their own coffee, Phil's mug sat beside them, both of them noticed it and wondered if the moody sergeant would come back for it. Sam was secretly looking forward to seeing his face when he came back for it.

Pushing his chair back from his desk, Phil stalked over to the coffee table. Zain and Sam looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Don't feel you have to stop your cosy chat just because I'm here." Phil said angrily. "Carry on talking about me, it's alright. I've heard it all before."

Sam looked hurt. "Phil, we weren't talking about you!" She protested. Zain watched the situation unfold until his attention was thankfully diverted by his phone ringing. Stepping outside the main doors of CID he escape to answer the call.

"Whatever Sam!" He heard, followed by Phil's footsteps stamping across the laminated office floor.

Shell-shocked, Samantha returned to her own desk and to even more surprise she found herself close to tears. She hadn't thought that Phil could hurt her so much.

Phil hated himself more and more by the moment. He hadn't wanted to shout and Sam, he was trying to protect her. It was stupid how one simple question had turned into this charade but there was no taking it back now. He risked a look over at Samantha's desk. She was applying her make up and Phil was hit by how beautiful she looked with the sun streaming in through the window. Sam seemed to notice him looking at her and looked up from her handheld mirror, she tried to smile at Phil but he put his head down and got back to his paperwork.

Slowly the CID office began to fill up with people and Sam and Phil didn't have a chance to talk to each other until DCI Meadows chose them to work together. Phil usually would have jumped at the chance to be paired with Sam Nixon but today things were too difficult between them. Samantha slung her black leather handbag over one shoulder and made her way over to Phil's desk.

"Hey." She said, trying to be friendly, the tension from earlier that morning was still there.

"Hi." He replied, not daring to look Sam in the eye.

"DI Manson is going to brief us for our tasks in a minute." Sam told him, her tone businesslike now, the job always had to come first. Especially when a big operation was underway.

Neil appeared at Phil's workstation not long afterwards, a stack of papers in his hands. He handed one to Samantha, it gave them the details of what they were looking for and who they were looking out for.

"I want you two to pretend to be a couple, just out for a walk, maybe meeting for lunch. I know you'll come up with something." Neil said with a secret smile that neither Sam nor Phil picked up on. The rest of the station knew there was chemistry between the two sergeants, it just seemed that the two of them either didn't know or were avoiding the truth. It could even be a bit of both.

Neither Sam nor Phil were overly pleased with the task they had been given and couldn't help thinking that the DI had chosen the specially. However they headed off in Phil's car trying not to think about what this operation might involved.

They walked through the shopping centre hand in hand, Phil could feel his palm sweating but Sam didn't seem to have noticed and she didn't comment. They tried to act naturally like the other couple in the busy precinct. Occassionally Sam and Phil would go into shops to browse whilst keeping an eye out. Samantha was about to lead Phil into another boutique when her radio buzzed in her ear.

"DC Masters to DS Nixon, suspects spotted coming out of TopShop. We seem to have lost them but they could be in any of the shops nearby."

"All received." Sam replied to Jo and informed Phil of what she had heard.

"C'mon." Sam tugged at his hand but Phil wouldn't budge.

"We've got to look natural!" He hissed, Sam nodded and they walked in the direction of the suspect.

Jo Masters met them outside TopShop, she couldn't help grinning.

"You two actually look like a proper couple!" She laughed.

Samantha and Phil didn't know whether or not to be pleased but it was too late for any reaction as a tall man dressed in black and wearing a black balaclava grabbed Phil from behind and put a gun to his temple.

Sam and Jo gasped. Jo remained calmed but Samantha panicked, why couldn't it have been her not Phil?

* * *

Sorry, harsh place to leave it but there will be more soon! I'm thinking that it might actually be a bit longer than a 3 part story but it all depends on how the next chapter goes! Thank you soo much for all the reviews, love you guys. V x 


	3. Part 3: ICU, You See Me

**Giving You Up  
****Part 3**

Everything went into slow motion for Sam as the gunman pressed the weapon closer to Phil's head. She closed her eyes for a milisecond and prayed that he would make it through. Jo Masters was as shocked as Sam and it took her a second longer than usual to react as she whispered into her radio while Sam tried to distract the gunman as best as she could. Phil was looking at Sam pleadingly although he knew that things could be worse and it could be her or Jo who the gunman had chosen as his victim. He didn't know what he would do if it had been Sam. Back up arrived before the gunman could do any serious damage to Phil Hunter, apart from his ego.

"Put you're gun down on the ground." One of the SO19 officers ordered in a calm but firm voice.

Sam and Jo recognised him as PC Lance Powell's partner Mark Rollins. The gunman obeyed bending down to put the gun onto the floor, Mark and his colleagues watched, glad that the man was not being difficult. SO19 began to lower their guns until the unexpected happened, the gunman pressed her trigger and the bullet fired into Phil's shin. He roared in pain and fell to the ground. Sam suppressed every urge in her body that wanted to run towards him, she knew that it would only make the situation more volatile. SO19 raised their guns and this time the gunman put his firearm down and let himself be arrested. Jo radioed for an ambulance as Sam ran to Phil side. He was lead on the floor, curled into the foetal position as best as he could with the bullet sticking out of his shin. Sam was pushed away from Phil as the paramedics arrived with a stretcher and took him out to the ambulance waiting in the car park.

"Can I come I go with him in the ambulance?" Sam asked a friendly looking paramedic but he shook his head.

"Sorry, not if your not family."

Sam sighed and walked over to where Jo was standing under the main entrance. She was talking to Jack Meadows over the radio. When she had finished Sam turned to face her, determination in her eyes.

"I'm going to follow the ambulance." Sam told Jo through gritted teeth.

"Ok, fair enough but shouldn't we go back to the station first Serge?" DC Masters asked.

Samantha knew that Jo was right but it didn't seem anywhere near as important Phil was right now. She knew that the DCI would be more concerned about Phil as well.

"No, it's ok." Sam said. "Are you coming or not?"

Jo shrugged but Sam was already walking away. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!"

Phil was unconscious by the time they reached St Hughes and was taken straight to the Intensive Care Unit. Doctors and Nurses moved around him, giving him an oxygen supply and checking his pulse. He was lucky that the bullet had only gone into his shin and that the gunman hadn't gone for his original target of Phil's skull because he might not have made it to St Hughes. A nurse with a clipboard was stood at the end of the bed, filling in the chart. Things we're looking so good for Phil Hunter. Although the bullet had only gone into his shin he had still lost a lot of blood before the paramedics had arrived.

On the way to St Hughes Jo's knuckles were white from where she had been gripping onto the doorhandle, Samantha had barely stayed in the speed limit during their entire journey. Jo tried not to read too much into this, passing it off as guilt because it was Phil who was in the hospital and not her, although at the speed they were going they might end up being in ICU as well!

"Sam, slow down." Jo said calmly as the petite blonde swung the car into the right lane of the motorway.

"I can't." Sam said through gritted teeth, she wasn't going to cry over Phil Hunter, especially not in front of Jo.

"What if we don't get there in time!"

"It's okay, we'll get there serge." Jo continued, reassuring Sam even though she didn't have confidence to back her words.

As soon as they reached the hospital Sam, followed closely by Jo, rushed towards the reception desk.

"Phil Hunter." She stated, fighting to get her breath back.

"He's in ICU." The receptionist told her, she was about to give Sam directions but being a copper she was already dragging Jo off in the direction of the Intensive Care Unit.

Jo could barely keep up with Sam and they were both out of breath when they reached Phil's ward. An auburn haired nurse told them that Phil Hunter was in surgery but they could wait in the waiting room if they wanted to. Jo was about to suggest going back to the station and coming back later but Sam was having none of it. Jo didn't want to leave her there by herself so she agreed to stay. She got up and walked to the coffee machine in the corridor. When she got back she handed one of the plastic beakers to Sam. Jo was shocked to see tears rolling down her sergeant's face.

"Hey." She soothed. Putting both of the coffee cups down onto a small table. Jo gave her a hug and passed Sam a tissue. "Phil will be okay, he's a fighter."

Sam shrugged. "I just feel like it should've been me."

"Don't be stupid." Jo told her. "Phil wouldn't have wanted that."

"I suppose." Sam said, concentrating on screwing up the tissue and aiming it at the bin. Before they could continue the same nurse came back in looking for them.

"Hi, are you with Phil Hunter?" The question threw Sam slightly but Jo nodded. "He's out of surgery now so you can go and see him." The nurse continued.

Sam and Jo thanked her.

"I'll leave you to it." Jo said to Sam, picking up a glossy magazine.

Sam just nodded and followed the nurse to Phil's side room.

"Sam?" He asked, after the nurse had closed the door on them.

She nodded, tears threatening to escape again. "Thank God you're okay!" She exclaimed, hugging him as best as she could. Even in his condition Phil couldn't hide his surprise at Sam's show of affection.

* * *

**This is going to be longer than three parts but I'm not quite sure how long yet, there may be another two or three after this one! Thank you so much for reviewing! Please keep reviewing! Luv, Vikki x x x**


	4. Part 4: Make A Move

**Giving You Up  
Part 4**

_This is not what I'm like  
__This is not what I do  
__This is not what I'm like  
__I think I'm falling for you  
- I See You, You See Me by Magic Numbers_

Sam sat with Phil for an hour before the nurse came back and asked her to leave, Phil had been through quite an ordeal and needed to rest. Sam had a million questions for the nurse but for now she just nodded, leaning over to kiss Phil's cheek.

"I'll come back and see you soon." She promised. "Hang in there."

Phil smiled weakly up at her, he didn't want her to leave him here on his own.

Sam walked back along the corridor and found Jo engrossed in a magazine, another beaker of coffee on the table beside her. She looked up as Sam walked in.

* * *

"Hey, how is he doing?" She asked, putting the magazine back on the pile.

"Pretty good. He had an operation to remove the bullet from his shin which will take a while to heal but things could have been a lot worse."

"See I told you he'd be okay!" Jo grinned as they left the hosptial. "We'd better get back to the station or Meadows will wonder what the heck we've been doing!"

Sam smiled a little and then looked at her watch. "Whoa, we really do need to get back!"

Jo laughed. "I thought you were never coming out of there!"

Sam blushed furiously at this comment and began to walk a little faster, Jo tried not to laugh again. Why was it that everyone could see that there was something between Sam and Phil except the two of them. They were hopeless!

* * *

Phil lead staring at the ceiling after Sam had gone. He hadn't expected her to come and see him, especially this soon after the accident. It hurt him more that she felt she had to come rather than that she wanted too. He felt guilty for how he had treated Sam and Zain earlier that morning, maybe this was his payback. Phil wished he hadn't overeacted so badly and he hated to think of what Sam might think of him after the outburst. It still puzzled him as to why she had decided to come and visit him. Meadows or Manson could have sent anybody they liked but it was Sam who came. That had to mean something, didn't it? Or maybe it was just the anaesthetic wearing off.

As soon as Sam and Jo walked through the doors of CID at Sun Hill, Meadows appeared out of nowhere anxious to know that they were okay and angry because they hadn't told him where they were going.

"We were with Phil." Jo explained to Jack, who seemed to calm down a bit at hearing this.

"And how is he?" He asked.

"Not too bad." Jo continued, while Sam looked at the floor. "He's had the bullet removed but they want to keep him in until it's healed."

"That's good." Jack said, walking away. Jo and Sam returned to their workstations and carried on with the paperwork they had been doing before the undercover operation. When the end of the shift came Jo and Zain asked Sam if she fancied joining them for a drink at the pub. Sam declined.

"No thanks, but you two go ahead and enjoy yourselfs."

"Aww go on Sam." Zain pleaded.

But she still shook her head. "Nah, I'm going home and then I might go and see how Phil's doing."

When Sam had gone Zain and Jo looked at each other. They both knew what each other was thinking.

* * *

Samantha showered and changed into something more casual than her work suit andate a microwavable pasta dish before heading out to the hospital. Phil was still in the side room and had just finished his own evening meal. When Sam arrived Phil was watching a soap on the television that was mounted on one of the plain walls. Phil looked around when Sam came in expecting it to be a nurse, he was pleasantly surprised. 

"Heya." He greeted. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sam smiled, shedding her coat and draping it over the back of the chair.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, faking extra concern in her voice.

Phil looked at her. "Yeah thanks, why?"

Sam raised her eyebrow at the TV set. "You're watching Emmerdale."

Phil laughed. A short silence fell over them.

"So are you really okay?" Sam asked, moving the chair closer to Phil's bed.

Phil nodded, getting a sudden waft of her soft perfume.

Sam was satisfied with this and they became silent once more. They usually had so much to talk about but somehow words weren't coming easily now.

"So did you pull the short straw then?" Phil asked, turning the TV off.

Sam was confused and this showed when she looked at Phil. Then she understood.

"No!" She laughed. "Jo and Zain were going to the pub but I thought you could probably do with the company."

"Thanks." He smiled and he really appreciated it. "There does seem to be a shortage of pretty nurses." He added as a joke. Sam poked him in the arm.

From there things seemed to be more relaxed with them and they talked about the cases they were working on, music, films and slowly the began to realise how much they really had in common with each other. A nine o'clock a different nurse came in with a cup of tea for Phil and Sam asked her how much longer Phil would have to stay in the hospital.

"He has to stay in for twenty four hours but if there is somebody who can care for him at home then he can go home tomorrow evening."

Phil sighed, he wanted to get out of this place. Once the nurse had gone Sam turned to him.

"Look, if you want you can come and stay with me. It's Friday tomorrow and I'm not doing anything this weekend and I've got Monday off work."

Phil looked at her in the softlight of the bedside lamp. He was truly touched by her generosity.

"I can't ask you to that, it's not fair on you."

"It's fine, I'd hate to think of you trapped in here while I'm at home. Since Abi moved out it's been really quiet."

Phil desperatley wanted to say yes but he didn't want to be a burden to Sam.

"It's very kind of you but..."

"But what?" Sam interrupted. "I'm picking you up from here tomorrow at six when I finished work and then you're coming to stay with me."

"Yes sir!" Phil muttered, Sam lightly slapped his hand. "Thank you Sam, I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do." Sam assured him before kissing him goodnight and leaving the hospital.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move  
- Make a Move (Wake Up) by Lostprophets_

* * *

Being the intelligent person that I am I missed out the lyrics at the start which should've been in the last chapter...oops! Anyway I don't own either of the songs! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad your liking this! 'Hugs!' Luv, Vikki x 


	5. Part 5: Giving In

**Giving You Up  
Part 5**

Samantha Nixon seemed to be distracted that day at work and Jo asked her if everything was okay. She smiled and said it was making Jo even more curious to what was going on. She decided to shrug it off and left Sam to get on with her work. She mentioned it to Zain though and he shared her curiosity, the natural detective instinct in them was kicking in and they kept an eye on Sam while they were working.

They end of the day couldn't come fast enough for DS Nixon even though she loved her work she was anxious to pick Phil up from the hospital before the rational half of her brain convinced her that it was a stupid idea. Sam asked Jack if he minded if she clocked off a bit early, he didn't so she left at five o'clock telling her colleagues to have a good weekend and that she would see them on Tuesday. Sam drove straight home and made up the spare bedroom that had once been Abi's for Phil and then drove to the hospital. When she got there Phil was dressed and sat in the patients day room. Steve had brought his essentials into the hospital for him so that Sam wouldn't have to detour to his flat.

Phil grinned and waved at Sam as she arrived and she helped him to the car, it wasn't easy with Phil being on crutches but they managed and Sam helped him into her car. Sam got in the drivers seat and switched the engine on. The CD player automatically started playing where it had left off.

"Oh, I like this song." Phil smiled as they listened to Make A Move by the Lost Prophets. As Sam drove she and Phil listened to the lyrics, beginning to see how the song fitted in with them through the years. Neither of them said anything, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

At Sam's house, she helped Phil out of the car and into the lounge. Phil flopped on the sofa while Sam put his belongings in the spare room.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" She asked once he was settled.

"Yes please." Phil said. "After twenty four hours of hospital food I could eat anything."

Sam smiled and cooked them two meals from the freezer. They sat and ate them in front of a film, Sam moving closer to Phil in the scarier parts. He smiled gently and offered her his hand to hold. She took it, knowing it was wrong but liking the feel of his strong hand around hers. By the end of the film, Sam and Phil were asleep, Sam's head rested on Phil's chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her. They stayed like that until the morning.

Phil awoke first but only by a few minutes, he couldn't move because if he did he knew he'd end up waking Sam. When Sam woke up, it took her a while to adjust to what had happened. She smiled sheepishly at Phil, blushing lightly and headed upstairs for a shower. When she was gone Phil went over the events that had lead him to living with Sam for the weekend. So much for giving her up for Lent. To Phil it seemed like he wasn't destined to be without Sam because the more he tried to get her out of his mind the more he kept thinking about her. He heard the water running upstairs from the shower and he sighed. Although he felt guilty about imposing on Sam he couldn't help thinking how right it was that they were sharing a home together. Ten minutes later Sam came back downstairs wearing jeans and a sleeveless top, her damp blonde hair was twisted up with a clip.

"Hey." Phil said with a smile as she came into the living room.

"Morning, sleepy head." She laughed.

Phil grinned back. "Is there anything I can do help you? I know I can't be much help with only one leg but if there's anything..."

Sam cut him off. "It's okay honestly, what's important is getting you fit and well again. Right, what do you want for breakfast?"

Phil didn't argue with her, he knew better than that and Sam disappeared into the kitchen to make them coffee and toast. When she came back Sam sat next to Phil on the sofa, she felt drawn to him since the shooting. They said that people bonded after something traumatic had happened and she knew that this was true.

"Hows the leg today?" Sam asked once she had finished her slice of toast.

"Better thank you." Phil replied, then he added. "You know if you ever decide that being a copper isn't the right job for you, you couldn't definetly take up nursing!"

Sam laughed. "Maybe not Phil!" He laughed too.

Sam and Phil spent the rest of Saturday on the sofa watching DVDs but by Sunday Sam decided that Phil should try to walk on his leg. Putting on their jackets they set out into the crisp morning. Phil rested on Sam's shoulder, his leg was still quite painful but he was determined to be brave for Sam. She smiled, as she saw him wince as he rested on his bad leg for too long. No matter what had happened to him Phil would always try to impress her, lately it had been working too.

On Monday night Sam dropped Phil and his belongings off at his own flat and kissed him goodbye on the cheek. Phil smiled and gratefully thanked Sam for everything that she had done for him. She insisted that it was no trouble and that she had actually enjoyed it.

"Thank you Sam." He said once more before he went inside to turn the lights on.

"It's not a problem Phil."

"Hey," He said quickly, thinking on his feet. "Do you want to come in for a coffee?"

Sam smiled up at him. "You know what? I'd love to."

_I can't start giving you up  
I'm lost without you  
I can't start giving you up  
I'm mad about you  
- Giving You Up by Kylie Minogue_

* * *

_This is the second last part! The last part will be up in the next week, I hope! I've got the next two weeks off school so I'm hoping to get a lot more writing done! The next chapters of Undercover Lovers and Running Away should be up soon and I'm hoping to pre-write some of Bring Me To Life. Thank you for all your support, please keep reviewing! Luv Vikki x_


	6. Part 6: No Tomorrow

**Giving You Up  
****Part 6**

_Let's go to a rave,  
__And behave like we're trippin'  
__Simply 'cause we're so in love.  
Funny hats, shiny pants-  
__All we need for some romance,  
__Go get dolled-up  
a__nd I'll pick you up. _

"Hey Sam?" Phil asked. It was the day before Easter Sunday and he and DS Nixon were just finishing their shift.  
"Yeah?" She replied. Since the shooting incident a few weeks ago Sam and Phil had become much closer. Everyone at Sun Hill was waiting for one of the to make the first move. They had been 'just good friends' for far too long, especially in Zain and Jo's opinion.  
"How do you fancy going out tonight?" He asked quickly. "To celebrate my first week back at work."  
"Sure, sounds good." Sam smiled, turning off her computer and putting her files in a tidy pile.  
"Just you and me." Phil added and Sam nodded.  
"Cool. See you later then Phil."  
"Yeah I'll pick you up at eight okay?"  
"Yeah, bye!"  
Zain and Jo watched as they left the office.  
"If they don't get it together soon I'm gonna bang their heads together." Jo grumbled under her breath, Zain laughed.

_There's no line for you and me  
__Cause tonight we're V.I.P.  
__(I know somebody at the door).  
__I see that twinkle in your eye,  
__You shake that ass and I just die  
__Let's check our coats and move out to the floor._

Sam showered and washed her hair once she got home and raided her wardrobe for something to wear. She wanted to impress Phil but she didn't want to go over the top. She found a knee length, strappy black dress embroidered with sequins and bead, she saw the price tag was still on it. At eight o'clock Sam heard a car horn blow outside and she ran down the stairs to meet Phil, grabbing her jacket and bag she rushed out of the front door.  
"You look beautiful." Phil smiled, trying to remember that they were going out as friends not on a date.  
Sam blushed. "Thanks."  
Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside of a club and they walked in together.

"Hi James." Phil greeted a tall man with a bald head at the door.  
"Hey Phil." The bouncer replied and showed Samantha and Phil where to get in without bothering with a queue. They smiled gratefully at him.  
Phil bought them drinks and they sat a small table.  
"Come on, let's dance." Sam laughed, standing up and offering Phil her hand.  
He shook his head. "No way. I can't dance."  
Sam pouted. "Aww come on Phil, you can't bring me to a club and then not dance with me."  
Phil gave in with a grin and they made their way to where the other couples were dancing.

_When I'm dancing with you  
__Tomorrow doesn't matter.  
__Turn that music up  
__'Till the windows start to shatter  
__'Cause you're the only one who can get me on my feet.  
__And I can't even dance. _

"See." Sam said when they sat back down to catch their breath. "You're not _that _bad!"  
"Thanks." He said sarcastically before grinning at her.  
She melted knowing too that this was supposed to be a drink between friends.  
"Do you want another beer?" Sam asked, to her surprise Phil shook his head. "You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks." After seeing Sam's expression he added. "I'm giving up drinking too much beer for Lent."  
Sam raised her eyebrows. "Fair enough!"  
Phil laughed, if only he had thought of that the morning of the shooting.  
"So you're going to be sober and watch me get totally wasted and make a fool of myself?" Sam asked.  
"I might not be drinking beer but it doesn't mean that I'm not drinking alcohol!"  
Sam laughed. "That's cheating but I'm not complaining!"

_Just look at me, Silly Me,  
__I'm as happy as can be-  
__I got a girl who thinks I rock.  
__And tomorrow there's no school,  
__So lets go drink some more Red Bull,  
__And not get home 'till about 6:00.  
_

"Come on, dance with me again." Sam persuaded Phil, she was slightly tipsy now.  
Phil followed her, she didn't care if he couldn't dance they were having too much fun.  
"Ow!" She exclaimed as Phil stood on her foot.  
"Sorry!" He apologised.  
"You will be!" Sam muttered.  
Phil heard her anyway. "Is that a threat or a promise Ms Nixon?" He asked as they went back to the table to sit down.

She gave him a mock glare. "I hate you sometimes Philip."  
"I hate you too Samantha."  
With that they leant across the table and their lips met gently and then in a more passionate kiss.

_When I'm dancing with you  
__Tomorrow doesn't matter.  
__Turn that music up  
__'Till the windows start to shatter  
__'Cause you're the only one who can get me on my feet.  
__And I can't even dance. _

"Sam!" Phil whispered as they broke apart. "People are staring."  
"I don't care." She said back, leaning into kiss him again.  
"I think we should take this home with us, don't you?" Phil suggested.

Sam giggled, something Phil had rarely heard her do.

"I think we should!"

Sam and Phil walked outside into the April evening and walked back to Phil's car. The evening had turned from a drink between friends to a date without them realising or having any control over it.

_Everybody here is staring  
__At the outfit that you're wearing-  
__(I) Love it when they check you out.  
__Cover's only twenty bucks,  
__And even if the dj sucks  
__It's time to turn this mutha out! _

The next morning with only mild hangovers Samantha and Phil arrived at work seperatley to avoid suspicion. Once they were assigned their tasks for the day they sat in Phil's car in the car park at the front of the station.  
"About last night..." Sam began.  
Phil cut her off. "Sam I'm sorry, I feel like I've taken advantage of you."  
"What!" Sam exclaimed. "Aw please don't think that! I wanted last night to happen!"  
Phil looked relieved. "Phew! Anyway what were you saying."  
Sam shook her head. "It's okay."  
"I did kinda lie to you." Phil admitted.  
Sam looked suspicious. "You did?"  
"Yeah, I didn't really give up drinking beer for Lent."  
"No?"  
"I gave you up." Phil said sheepishly, knowing how lame it must sound.  
"What?" Sam asked, half amused, half confused.  
"I gave up thinking about you, thinking about wanting to be with you..." Phil trailed off, Sam didn't need to hear anymore.  
"So is that why you threw a tantrum when Zain and I innocently asked you what you were giving up?"  
Phil flushed bright red. "Yeah." He mumbled.  
Sam laughed out loud. "Aww!"

From the otherside of the car park in one CID's unmarked cars Zain and Jo watched Sam and Phil.  
"Get on with it." Jo muttered.

Zain looked at her. "At this rate any one would think you had bets on these two."

Jo mock glared at Zain. "Who says I don't!"

Zain looked shocked, Jo poked him in the arm. "Shut up Zain!"

"Well," Sam said, "It's not Lent anymore."

"That's true." Phil replied with a smile. He moved forward and Sam leant up to kiss him.

Jo clapped excitedly in the car beside Zain who couldn't help picking up on the silence.

"Finally." They muttered at the same time. They drove away, blowing the horn as they drove passed Phil's car.

"I think we'd better get some work done." Sam said a few minutes later. After Zain and Jo had driven passed, at least half of the officers had come out to gawp at them.

"I didn't know we were so popular." Phil laughed.

He turned the engine on just as a song was finishing. He turned it up, looking at Sam. In an instant it because their song and it would always be.

_When we're together  
__When we're together  
__There's no tomorrow,  
__There's no tomorrow  
__When we're together  
__There's no one in the world  
__But you and me, oh  
__You and me, oh  
__**You and me**_

* * *

Another fanfic finished and another very fluffy ending (I'm sorry!). Thanks for all the reviews! This was supposed to be a one-shot and it ended up having 6 chapter but I've really enjoyed writing it! There will be some more Sam/Phil fanfiction from me in the near future (run for cover lol!) But yeah thanks for all the reviews and support! Luv ya all! Vikki xxx 


End file.
